Panoramic roofs have relatively large transparent surfaces, and are installed in vehicles (automobiles). Panoramic roofs make a vehicle's interior seem larger, opening it to the outside world. Some panoramic roofs may cover up to 70 percent of the roof area and may have a retractable shade (liner). Some panoramic roofs are fixedly mounted to the roof of the vehicle and are called fixed transparent modules. Fixedly-mounted panoramic roofs can be fitted from above (top load) or from below (bottom load). Panoramic roofs may be supplied with a shade system (liner). Some panoramic roofs are configured to be opened.
The problem with panoramic roofs is that snow and ice may accumulate on them, and may remain for the entire winter season (depending on climate conditions), and thus the primary functionality of the panoramic roofs may be lost, which is to be able to see through the panoramic roof, on account of accumulated ice and/or snow.